One of the most delectable ways to prepare meat is to cook it on a barbeque grill over a charcoal fire. A delicate balance must typically be maintained between the size of the charcoal fire and the distance of the meat. If the meat gets too hot, the surface is sometimes seared which tends to blacken the exterior, leaving it overcooked while the interior of the meat is undercooked. Contrariwise, if the spacing is to great, too much time is required for cooking. While uniform cooking can be more easily obtained at a great distance, there is also a danger that a slow cooking technique will excessively dry the meat by overextended exposure to elevated temperatures. The optimum situation is best obtained by cooking at an elevated temperature without exposure of the meat to direct flames from the fire with adequate circulation of the smoke rising from the fire to impart a typical smokey taste to the meat where the cooking time is somewhat reduced, thereby avoiding excessive drying of the meat.
The apparatus of this invention is uniquely adapted to serve the purpose mentioned above. The apparatus modifies a typical barbeque pit. In particular, it is adapted for use in a portable barbeque pit as opposed to the brick masonary type of pit which typically casts many hundreds of dollars and is a permanenet fixture in the real estate. This apparatus is particularly adapted for use with a small portable barbeque cooking device which is generally characterized as having a closed cylindrical container supported on legs. This device has found substantial acceptance with the purchasing public in the last several years. The improvement which is incorporated by the present invention enhances the ability of the barbeque pit, as it will be described hereinafter by enabling the user to place meat directly over the charcoal fire without fear of burning or searing the meat.